The Great City
by Xross-33
Summary: Set two years after the begging of the war between magic and science. The magicians and espers are at a stalemate in the war. However the magicians have a new plan. Will the great Academy city stand? or will it fall?
1. Chapter 1: War

If you have any questions there is a particularly an. at the bottom.

The great city

I yelled out for Accelerator as he fell towards the ground. While he was immune to all physical attacks the mages soon figured out that his mind was vulnerable. The magician in front of him grew a crazed smile at being able to take down the mighty Accelerator. She points her staff at me and I raise my hand, and even though I don't see anything I hear the sound of her magic breaking. Before she can mutter another incantation I dash forward and punch her across the jaw probably breaking it and knocking her unconscious. Then I reach for the gun at my side, and finish the job.

My name is Kamijou Touma and I am a pretty unlucky guy. Two years ago magicians attacked academy city. They killed a lot of people. Once every body in the city realized what was happening the result was immediate. Outrage. All of the city's level 5s gathered, even the anti social Accelerator as they along with Me, Index, Tschimicado and the director planned our counter attack.

That was 2 years ago. I'm currently sitting in the sick bay with my still unconscious comrade. I take a moment to reflect on the current situation because its not often these days that I get time to myself. The war we're fighting is different from any other. Not just because of the magic and esper abilities but mostly because both sides have two completely different goals. The magicians seek victory in a frontal assault. Their strategy seems to be to kill our strongest espers and then destroy the city and kill everyone else. To them we are only heretics and heathens that must be destroyed. While we are all in one place with the exception of Teitoku's forces, the magicians that were fighting are the Roman Catholics and the Russian Orthodox church which are spread throughout the world and are very hard to track down. It seems impossible to kill them all so our strategy is to destroy their monasteries and churches. Their powers either rely on specific rituals, religious items, or religious places so if we can destroy as many of them as possible it will reduce their numbers to a more manageable state.

My thoughts are disturbed when the door opens and a pretty girl with blond hair walks in. She turns to me and asks, "How long has he been out?"

"Uh, about 20 minutes i think."

She sighs, "He's been out for 20 minutes and I don't find out till now." She lets out an audible sigh. "Stay quiet or leave I'm about to start." she pulls out a chair and sits next to accelerator's bed. This woman is Misaki Shoukuhou, often referred to as the "queen". She is ranked 4th among academy cities level 5s. With her ability "mental-out" she often finds herself here in the infirmary treating espers suffering from mental attacks. Before the war she used to radiate confidence and beauty. While she is still beautiful she no longer has her former air of confidence. If one looks closely you can see the bags under her eyes from all the sleepless nights.

The war has changed everyone in someway. How could it not? We're a bunch of teenagers and children fighting a war against the power of god. We've all seen things that we should never have to, our friends' charred corpses and the look on the faces of the magicians we've killed, and ourselves changing from who we once were.

After a moment queen opens her eyes and turns to me while walking out the door, "The damage was light so there shouldn't be any lasting effects. However, he should still be out for the rest if the day. Is there anything else you need commander?"

I shake my head, "No. That's all, thanks for your help Misaki." she nods and walks out, I leave behind her.

I take my coat and shoes off as I arrive at my apartment and proceed to throw myself on my bed. The clock reads 12:30 pm and I think about today. Well yesterday. 3 different magician attacks. Ever since last week the attacks have been getting more frequent. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I'll ask Index what she thinks in the morning. I roll over and look at the sleeping nun on the other side of the bed, biting the cat in her sleep. Index has got to be the person that's changed the least. She's still the same bright girl as always, obsessed with eating and always trying to help others.

I close my eyes and begin to drift off to sleep, but right before can relax I hear a panicked voice in my head 'commander! There are two magicians approaching the western gate! What are your orders?'

I sigh and get out of bed trying not to wake Index. I try my best to project my thoughts even though I know that she could pick up even my most subconscious feelings, 'is Accelerator up yet?' I put on my jacket and shoes.

'No sir. He's still unconscious' she pauses waiting for my response

I sigh tiredly looking back at index as I leave, 'then tell Mikoto to meet me at the west gate' I think as I leave my apartment.

I walk down the street perhaps a little too calm seeing as I was headed to battle. Again. Of the three attacks today I fought in 2 of them so one more is not really a big deal. As I walk I look up at the purple night sky filtered through the giant telekinetic shield protecting the city. Of the 736,000 powered espers in academy city telekinesis is the most common ability, with almost 30,000 telekinetic espers between levels 1-4. (pyro kenetick's are a close second.) I look at one of the many towers around the outside of the city. Before the war I had never noticed them but now there almost impossible to ignore. The towers were made for the purpose of amplifying and focusing psychic power in order to generate the shield protecting the city. Between the 30,000 telekinetic espers 500 are needed to run the psychic field running at enough power to block Misaka's rail gun. For safety though at all times there are around 3,000 espers pouring their power into it.

As I approach the west gate I see Misaka standing with a bored look on her face. If index is the least changed Mikoto would be the most. The war has made her cold. Being one of the top 3 level 5s her power is called on often and that much violence has turned an innocent 14 year old girl in to cold blooded 16 year old. She's abandoned her school uniform in favor of long black jeans and a brown leather jacket with her now trademark sword hanging from her belt. Her hair is much longer now going down to the middle of her back, which is pretty long seeing as she's almost my height now.

She turns to me "Touma." it felt nice hearing my name. Now the only people that call me that are her, Tschimicado, and Index with most referring to me as 'commander'.

"Mikoto san, it's been a while. Maybe we can talk after we're done" she nodded with a slight smile. It's good to see her. "Are you ready?" her answer was putting her hand on her rapier handle and turning towards the force field.

The same voice rings in my head as before 'are you ready to head out?' I think back a confirmation. And after about 10 seconds a hole in the force field opens up enough for us to walk through and closes behind us.

I'm telepathically told the enemies location and Mikoto and I begin to walk there. Right before we get there Mikoto stops and turns to me. "What's the plan."

I pause for a second before answering, "well based on our intelligence there are two enemies and they don't seem to be advancing. They aren't trying to hide their presence, so it seems like they want us to come to them. It's either a trap, or an attempt to lure out you or Accelerator."

"So what do we do?"

I smirk, " if they want a fight then they're gonna get one. The pattern has been one close combat magician and one long range. You take out the close combat one and I'll take the ranged enemy."

We arrive at a clearing where there are two magicians waiting for us. One is a woman wearing the traditional Roman Catholic uniform of a black nun habit cut slightly above the knees with a white cross on the front. Her eyes were closed and she was holding a giant hammer that seemed to be at least twice her size. The other is a man wearing red robes with black crosses across them. He is covered completely from head to toe. The only skin showing is the tips of his fingers. We had come to know this as the style of the Russian Orthodox Church.

They seem to be standing there at the ready waiting for us to make the first move. I turn to Mikoto.

She studies them for a second. "Looks like I'll take the girl. Wouldn't want you to do anything perverted." she says with a smile.

I smile back "Right, wouldn't want you to get jealous eh Biribiri?" she blushes at the use of her child hood nickname and begins approaching the Catholic, pulling out her sword.

[Misaka pov]

It's been a while since I've had a good fight. Touma doesn't realize it but I've been waiting for this for a long time. I smile as I pull out my rapier, at first it seemed like a stupid gift from Kuroko to try and get into my pants, but now it's my most valued possession. Kuroko, god I miss her.

I clear my head of distracting thoughts as I near my opponent. She smirks in an over cocky way at me. Does she not know who I am? I thrust my sword at her and through the copper core of the blade launch a concentrated bolt of electricity, before it can hit her she raises her hammer like it weighed nothing to block. My shot disappears upon impact with the object. Of course it's insulated. Well that's fine, nowadays I prefer to fight close range anyway.

I dash forward. She tries to bat me away before I can get in close but I'm able to magnetize the ground under me to repel me into the air. I land about two feet in front of her, far to close for her hammer to be effective. Even with her eyes closed I can tell that she's distressed. Who wouldn't be when faced with the blood princess of academy city?

I stab my sword through the hand holding her hammer channeling a small amount of electricity to my strike. The hammer immediately hits the ground. She tries to back up and run away but I'm too fast. Before she can get far I stab her in both of her thighs and she falls to the ground screaming. I stab her again this time in the shoulder and revel in her high-pitched cries of pain. I stab her in the stomach and hear another cry while a small stream of blood sprays on my face. And then I stab her again, and again with a wild smile on my face, until it all becomes a blur of screaming and blood. Eventually she stopped screaming. I look down at the bloody lump of flesh that used to be a person. I bend down to rip off a dry part of her clothes and use it to clean my sword before sheathing it.

I hear a gunshot and turn to see Touma finishing up his fight. Before he can come over here I let lose a powerful blast of electricity to disintegrate the body. Everyone else thinks I'm a monster. Wouldn't want Touma to too. I try my best to keep my secret pleasures secret. I wipe some of the blood off of my face and smile walking up to him. Before walking toward home.

So how was it? I personally thought it was pretty ok. I this chapter seemed slow its only because i was trying to set up the world that there in and the situation. While Touma and Misaka will be the main characters and accelerator has airy role to play (along with the other lv 5s) this story as a whole is mainly about the city (as you can see from the title).

If you were looking for a fight scene then this last one probably seemed a bit short. Don't worry, this was if you noticed a really easy fight for Misaka.

That brings up another point about the lv5 powers. I haven't read all the light novels yet( i know shame on me) so I'm largely working with to to aru majitsu no index wiki. And also i will be embellishing their abilities quite a bit. They're not gonna be gods or anything (and everything has a weakness) but they will certainly be forces to be refined with, since as far as 'big guns' go the magicians have the saints. And if i didn't increase some powers by the time the story started academy city would be flattened with a nice new church sitting on top.

Well that's the end of that rant if you want to know more ask in the comments. If you liked it leave a comment. If you didn't like it leave comment. Cause I'm really exited about writing this story but if you guys don't like it then i might as well not post it.

Well anyway thanks for reading :d


	2. Chapter 2: Invasion

The great city chapter 2: Invasion

[ Touma]

I sit awkwardly in the food stand with Misaka. All the cities vendors are now automated so they are open 24/7 however because its 2:00 in the morning Mikoto and I are the only ones there. I think back to our mission and how we were able to slip back into our old banter so easily and a smile slips into my face. Mikoto looks at me curiously, "Why are you so happy?"

I take a sip of my soda before answering with a sigh, "Just thinking of the way things were, before the war."

Mikoto hesitates before answering, taking a bite of her burger. "Do, do you think things will ever be like that again? Back to normal?"

I look down at my fries. Honestly, I don't. I've long since lost all hope of things becoming 'normal'. However as a commander I can't tell one of my troops that, it's my job to keep up morale, yet the more time I spend with people the more it seems like I'm failing. Regardless I still have to answer her, "One day, after we beat the magicians everything will be good again. Maybe not back to the way it was, but better. With everyone unified we can build a better future, one where everyone's happy."

I see Mikoto smile and a small blush dashes her face. "You know, that's what I like about you. You'r always optimistic. It's inspiring. If you weren't my commander I would have probably stopped hoping a long time ago."

Now it's my turn to blush. At the same time I feel my face heat up my eyes droop before I force them up again. Time to sleep has been few and far between these days but I can't just leave Mikoto in the middle of a conversation. "Thanks that really means a lot to me Biribiri." I smile at the mention of my old nickname for her.

She crosses her arms still blushing, "Geez when are you going to stop calling me by that childish nickname I -"

In the middle of her sentence I get a dizzying feeling its hard to stay balanced on my chair, 'come on body! Stay awake just a little bit longer!'

"Hey! Are you listening to me? What the hell is wrong with you when a lady is talking you nee-". I lose my balance as my eyes finally shut, my last conscious thought, 'Fukodaaa!'

[Somewhere In England]

Three figures with black robes on stand in the middle of an empty cathedral.

The one on the left speaks in a feminine voice, "I don't like this plan at all, we need to crush those heretic's with our own might and let god wreak his vengeance upon them."

The figure to her left speaks in a monotone voice, "We've evaluated all of our other options. We could continue this war forever without either side giving in. When surrender means certain death neither side will concede until they die. They are self sustaining as they synthesize their own food, their force field is able too fend off all outward attacks and they seem to have an infinite supply of power. The plan that I've proposed yields the greatest chance of success." She turns to the last member of their group, "He has assured us he can get the job done."

The first figure crosses her arms. "And that's supposed to put me at ease! How can I trust someone who could be playing both sides?"

The middle one speaks again, "Do we have another choice? He seems to be the only one who can get in and out of the city."

The first girl crosses her arms in disagreement but says nothing else. The last figure finally speaks out, "Now that that's settled I'll be going. I've got a party to plan. Ladies " he stops and bows, "Until we meet again."

The first one scoffs, "Jackass."

[Misaka]

Freaking stupid Touma, has to pass out when I'm talking to him! I mean geez! I brought him to the hospital worried and practically in tears because I thought one of the wizards might have placed some sort of curse on him, but it turns out that he's just too stupid to sleep. Who goes 4 days without sleeping?

I cross my arms as I sit on the chair next to his hospital bed. I would shock him if it weren't for all the sensitive equipment around me. I touch my rapier handle thinking about it. I wonder when mail time is?

Ever since the war started our forces have been split into two groups. Defense headed by Touma, Accelerator and I, based in academy city. And a mobile offensive force lead by Teitoku. Due to the guerrilla nature of our offense they have very little time to come back to the city therefore the primary communication used by soldiers on both sides is mail that is taken over about twice a month.

Mail is the only way I can communicate with Kuroko. When the announcement went out that they needed volunteers for a counter attack against the magicians Kuroko was the first to Sign up. I was right behind her, after all we both lost so much to the magicians. However the director had other plans, as apparently my services are needed more here. It's been almost 6 months since the last time the main group has been able to come home. And while her letters are a little mushy for me, it's good to know that she's alright.

I look down at Touma and smile again. So many of us have lost friends that it makes the few friends we have left all the more important. I frown as I think back to that day. The day Kuroko and Touma became even more important to me.

[2 years ago]

Saten, Uihadu, Kuroko, and I were lazing about at the usual coffee shop. Telling stories, laughing, with the occasional skirt flipping. Our lives weren't exactly simple but they were happy. None of us could have predicted what happened next.

At first no one knew what was going on. I wasn't actually there when it happened but I heard two strangely dressed figures appeared in the middle of the city. One was a woman in black robes with tanned skin and white hair. The other was a short man in red robes with a red vest, who had pale skin and no hair.

A large crowd gathered around the two with every person bustling to see the strange figures. They had no idea.

The resounding shockwave shook even the cafe, sending our drinks toppling over. Saten and I stop up at the same time. I turned to look at Kuroko, "What was that?"

Kuroko took a napkin and wiped the juice that spilled on her sweater. "No need to concern your self onee sama, ill go check it o-" before she could finish her sentance there was another tremor that shattered the glass of the cafe windows followed by a bright flash of light and a wave of heat.

I look at Kuroko forcefully, "I'm going with you." This time she just nodded and grabbed my hand. I turned to Saren and Uiharu before we left. "You two should head to Judgement branch office and see if Konori Senpai needs help. We'll head there afterwards."

Uiharu nodded and Saten gave us one last look before leaving, "Be careful guys."

Kuroko teleported us to the top of a nearby building. We both crept over to the edge and looked over. What we saw almost made me throw up. There were students, dozens of students. Dead. Each and every one of them with body parts strewn around. Before we could attack there was an announcement made over the city intercom *attention all students, we are under attack. There are two enemies in the city square. They are both enemies that posses mysterious powers. All high level espers please help with their elimination. They should be exterminated with extreme prejudice. This is not a drill. This is not a test.*

Exterminate? They want us to fight and kill these people. I look down at the field and see other kids responding. Some are running, some are cowering, some are fighting. I can see pyrokenetics lobbing fire at the enemy while psychics throw rocks and cars. All of these people are fighting to protect their home. Even though some look like level twos or threes they're still trying their best.

Kuroko turns to look at me "Onesama? What are we going to do?"

"We're going to fight."

Kuroko looked taken aback, "fight?"

I nod and look over at the city in turmoil. MY city, My home. "This is our home Kuroko. And these are our friends and classmates. I won't let these intruders destroy what I love. You don't have to follow me, I'll understand if you go to the judgment branch with Uiharu and Saten."

Kuroko seemed to think for a moment. Then she disappeared. I expected Kuroko to fight with me; she's always had my back. But I guess this was just too much to ask. And with that thought I leapt from the roof.

I used my static electricity to stick to the roof and slide down to the ground. When I land everything stops. Students turn at me and smile "look the railgun is here!"

I stand up and look at the crowd of students. "You've all done a good job and should be proud of the right that you put up. You can all rest now. Older students get the younger ones to safety. All of you should head to the nearest judgment branch or anti skill base. I'll take care of this." The students quickly began to file out happy that someone is willing to give them a brake. However the happy moment was short lived.

The bald man steps forward, "Do you really think that a girl like you can take us? We'll kill all you heretics and tear your blasphemous city down in our holy crusade!" A crusade? Are these guys some sort of religious nuts? Regardless, I've already made up my mind. These people have killed to many of my classmates to leave here alive.

I reach into my pocket and pull out an arcade coin. "What are you gonna do with that? You think I'm gonna play with you little girl? We'll play alright, ill rip you the fuck apart!" He starts slowly approaching me while banging his fists together, he seems to have some strange tattoos on the backs of his hands. I'm nervous, I've never killed anybody before, the academy gave me permission, they said that these people need to be eliminated. But do I really trust the city? After all they've done? No. But I trust my heart and it tells me that these people cannot be allowed to live. I flick the coin into the air and build up electricity in my hand.

"Let me show you, why they call me the railgun." I launched the coin at full power. Three times the speed of sound. When the smoke clears there's nothing left of him. The woman that's been silent up to this point turns and looks at me. Not with malice or any sort of sadness for her comrade. She only has an analytical stare.

She raises her hand towards me and I can see that it's crackling with some sort of strange energy and I freeze up. I try and move my feet and I feel stuck is it magic? No, I'm afraid. The energy in her hand grows more intense and I close my eyes. I deserve this. No matter what horrible things that man did I killed him. No one has the right to end another's life. I'm a murderer. I grit my teeth and wait for the end.

It doesn't come. I look up and see the woman on the floor, with needles sticking out of her body. Kuroko is standing in front of me. "You didn't think I would just leave you, did you onee sama?"

I ran over and hugged her, "Is it over Kuroko?"

She put her arms around me and I relaxed into her embrace. "I think so, Onee-sama. When I left I went to look for others that needed help because I figured you would be fine on you own. It seems this was a planned attack because there were four simultaneous attacks on the city. All of the enemies but one were taken down. The other escaped. Let's go over to the judgment building to meet up with the others."

[current time]

A couple tears fall onto Touma's bed as I recall the most painful part of that memory. When we arrived at the judgment building. We were there, as the entire building collapsed, killing everyone inside. Saten, Uiharu, Konori Senpai, so many others dead. The magician that got away snuck off to the judgment building and used sacrificial magic to destroy the building supports and bring the whole thing down. There were 126 people inside.

That was the wake up call for a lot of us. It was when we realized exactly how serious this is. The next day the city's leaders explained the threat that we were up against. Then they told us that they planned to fight back; they asked for volunteers. Everyone answered. Everyone wanted payback.

We didn't realize we would be separated. The next week, after the force field was up and the defense forces in place, the offensive group set out. Kuroko and I both wanted to go, however apparently my abilities were needed more in the city. I don't know how they thought that me, The Railgun, a walking force of destruction was more useful here. They even put accelerator here and while I don't like him and want him to stay as far away from Kuroko as possible, he should be on the front lines. Hell, he could BE the front line!

I asked Touma about it several times and he just told me to "trust in the directors judgment". That's not why I backed down though. I don't trust the director, I follow his orders and I've never even seen him. I know that he's hiding things from us. He allowed magicians into the city before and he pre built the psychic towers like he was prepared for war.

The only reason that I don't force my way into his office and force him to answer to me is because I trust Touma. While I disliked him at first, he's now one of the only 2 friends I still have. The few others I had that survived the attack were scared off by my new, distanced demeanor. Touma is the only one that I truly trust in the city, even if he doesn't know it.

I lay my head down on his chest and can hear the rhythmic beat of his heart. I smile. I've lost too many friends in this war; I won't lose anyone else. I can't protect Kuroko but I will protect Touma, no matter what.

_Wow I had a lot of fun writing this. If you enjoyed it please let me know by posting a review and if you didn't review telling me what you didn't like._

_As far as my other stories go the next update will probably be shadow hunter but not for sometime(there are a couple long scenes I have to right) but I promise you when it does come out it will be a great chapter, with lots of stuff you didn't even know you had questions about revealed._

_As far as something UN expected, ive barely started the next chapter but now that this is done it moves up one space on my priority list so ill be working on it more._

_The next chapter for this probably won't be up until I update my other two stories. (unless a lot of people say they want it more)_

_As allways Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading :D_


	3. Chapter 3: Accelerator

The great city ch3

[Accelerator]

Headache. I haven't had a headache since I was first learning to use my powers. I sit up from my hospital bed holding my aching head. It's weird, I've been in hospitals before just never been the patient.

Regardless the antiseptic smell nauseates me so I decide to leave. After I get off of the bed and put on my jacket the door opens and Misaki steps in. She pauses to look at me before speaking, "I-it took you long enough to get up. A good thing too because our other two commanders are currently occupied. Comander Kamijou was just admitted for exhaustion and l-leutenant Mikoto is overseeing him. Therefor you're in charge. Uh, Sir."

Her words come out in a slur. She tries to sound confidant and look me in the eye but her gaze inevitably ends up on the ground. Like most of the city she fears me. It's only understandable seeing as before the war I devoted all of my time to striking fear into everyone's hearts. Although I have toned it down since the invasion.

I sneer at her, "anything else?" she shakes her head, "Then I'll be leaving." I walk past her brushing her shoulder as I walk out the door, I use my power to make her slide back an extra inch or two, "Arigatou Misaki chan" I give her my trademark smile as I leave. Scaring weaklings has always been entertaining. A giant smile spreads across my face as I walk out of the infirmary.

As I walk down the streets I use my ability to reflect the noise from the other pedestrians. There aren't many. Nowadays most people stay indoors unless they have a good reason to go out side. As I walk people see me and move out of my way. It's good to be me. I see a squadron of five Misaka clones carrying assault rifles patrolling the street.

It's a fairly common sight now. Despite the Railgun's protests after the war began the director re-started the SISTERS project. They're used as dispensable solders; easily dispatched and sent out to die like dogs, 'tch, not that I care.' In the city though they serve as a twenty-four hour guard and patrol the city. However because of their low power level they are ill equipped to fight magicians so here they serve as more of a police force than anything else.

That used to be anti skills job, or I guess more of Judgement's. Doesn't matter because both of them are gone. On invasion day, all the rats flocked to the Judgement and Anti skill buildings, and well the rest is history. After that there weren't enough officers of either branch to sustain it. The chain of command was destroyed and they both just ceased to exist.

Regardless it doesn't matter with the Misaka guards crime rates are lower than ever before. With an interlocking hive mind controlling all of them they'e perfectly organized with flawless team work. The new models were massed produced and put into action without being put through testament's education. Instead of having free will they're controlled directly through the Misaka Network, because of their differences to original 20,000 they're often referred to as second generation. Misaka. It's because if them that Last Order needed to be modified.

I find myself in front of a very familiar facility. A small building in what used to be quiet suburbs before the attack it looks normal at first glance however at second you see the extra security cameras. I continue walking and enter what should have been a normal building interior but am instead met with a steel elevator with a keypad and palm scanner. On either side of it there is a second gen Misaka clone with a high caliber assault rifle in hand.

They both look at me as I enter but neither makes a move to stop me as I enter in my password and put my palm on the scanner. The doors promptly open and I step inside.

After descending several hundred feet I'm at my destination. More Misaka troops with heavier armaments are at a second door. When I approach them they look at me expectantly. I hate their fucking clueless faces. "Open the fucking door! I'm here to see the brat." they stare at me for a few more seconds before the door opens and I walk through hearing the door lock behind me.

This is the most secure building in academy city, kept underground, constantly watched with a 24 hour Misaka guard and a 10 foot thick heavy steel door. This is where they keep Last Order, the most important part of the Misaka Network. I walk into her room, which looks like a typical patients room in a hospital. Last Order lays in a bed sleeping with a peaceful look on her face.

I walk over to her and hold her hand. As usual she doesn't stir. I use my other hand to brush aside her hair revealing a scar on her forehead. I grimace when I think of that day.

[flashback]

Noise. Why is there so much fucking noise! I get out of bed to the sight of the noon sun and the sounds of screaming. Why the hell are all those people screaming? I'm still inside. I'll give them something to scream about. I, put on my grey pants and white long sleeve, both wrinkled from not being hung up properly. Where's Last Order? "Brat! You here?" silence.

Crap the screaming was only getting worse as I realized that the brat might be somewhere out there. I head out of the door without locking it, hoping that she's with Yomikawa.

When I get out on the streets it's chaos. People are running and screaming several people have blood in their faces. Normally a sight I would enjoy but right now I have more important things to worry about. I hit the switch on my collar and use my vectors to jump above the crowd onto a building before turning it off. From here I can see a good portion of the city and it looks terrible. Suddenly from somewhere behind me I feel a freezing wind, followed by dozens of screams. I really hope Last Order isn't there.

But of course she is. I see her cowering behind a security robot with her tiny frame just barely hidden. The robot has several shards of ice sticking out of it. There are about a dozen people on the ground each of them turned into pincushions by the ice shards. In the middle of them is a single standing figure. It's a man with blond hair in a buzz cut wearing all black robes.

I'm observing from an alley; from here I can hear him speak, he has a thick Russian accent. "Come out little girl! You can't hide forever!" he raises his arm, a shard of ice materializes in front of him and rockets towards last order this one pierces through the robot grazing her arm.

That's it. I put on my best sadistic sneer and walk into the clearing with my hands in my pockets. "Hahaha! What do we have here? A creepy priest with a thing for little girls? While I appreciate you switching it up a bit, and the screaming in the air is nice; I have to ask. What does trash like you think your doing in my city?" I stand in between him and Last Order.

He only laughs. "Ha insolent brat! Let me show you how the freezing temperatures of my homeland pierce your soul!" again an ice shard materializes right in front of his hand aimed for my face, before its even done forming I reach my hand up to my choker and press the button. I smirk as it deflects of off me back at him. However before it hits him it stops about five feet in front of him and I hear a strange cry yell out.

I turn off my collar after deflecting the blast so I don't waste the battery. The bastard is grinning. I look closer at the shard floating in mid air, it's moving gently up and down rhythmically. He makes a sudden arm gesture and it goes flying towards me. Instead of reactivating my collar I dodge to the right to avoid it. Even though I miss the shard by several feet I feel something slam into my side and I'm thrown several feet back landing next to Last Order.

I hold my head to stop the coming migraine, "What the fuck was that?" I see the crystal of ice move back to its spot in front of its master. All right it's time to compile the facts here: this guy can make and fire ice projectiles as I've seen and shown by the dead bodies around me. But I was not hit by a projectile. When I reflected the shard back at him there was a weird animal like yell and then I got hit by something I couldn't see. So that means that there is some other force or something here that I'm not aware of.

I take a closer look at my surroundings and notice that amongst the bodies littering the ground right next to me is a downed misaka sister. I look over at the security bot to see Last Order still there cowering looking at me expectantly.

Then all of a sudden there is a flash of red. An ice missile zooms past me and hits Last Order in the head when she peeks out to look at me. She falls to the ground and blood pools around her tiny, frail body, leaking from her head.

I turn to slowly look at the man who is grinning at me. I grin back. I smile from ear to ear as I hear the high pitched whine of my collar turn on. I throw my crutch to the side and walk towards him. He gestures with his arm and the ice shard moves again, this time I'm ready though.

The shard stops about half a foot away from me before being deflected and crashing into the priest knocking him to the ground. The air around the shard shimmered allowing me to see a gorilla like creature with blue fur with an ice shard in its chest. There is no conceivable esper power that could create something like that is there? I would think more on it but I really don't care right now.

I walk towards the man trapped under the unconscious ape. The smile on my face grows as he squirms upon pinned under his beast. When I finally reach him I lift one foot up and slam it on the ape using my vectors to provide about two hundred pounds of pressure. The ape lets out a strangled cry while the priest spits blood. He looks at me defiantly, "If you expect me to beg to a filthy heathen like you than you are wrong."

I'm smiling from ear to ear, "Good! Then I won't have to listen to your garbage! Die!" I stomp my foot on his head and it explodes on impact. His blood and brains splash into my face. I could have used my vectors to deflect them but I've always enjoyed bathing in my enemies entrails. Upon his masters death the ape dispersed into mist and vanished.

[end]

After that I took her to a hospital where they stitched up her wound. The cut was actually pretty shallow so there was no real damage.

Two days after the attack operation radio noise was restarted and the second wave of sisters was created. Last order was originally created to house the network connecting the first twenty thousand sisters. She was created with the capability to accommodate one or two hundred more than that but there was no way for her to adapt to the additional five thousand troops produced.

When they first started to come onto the network she suffered massive headaches from the strain. Now the only way she can keep up is to be hooked up to Sakura map, a super computer created from the remnants of the destroyed tree diagram.

I remember the day she was hooked up, the last day she was conscious.

[Flash back]

Last Order looked pale as she laid on the hospital bed while scientists were hooking up iv's and wires into her skin. She has deep bags under her eyes as she hasn't slept in close to a week due to the additional strain on her brain. I've been having similar problems; ever since the sisters have come online I've been unable to use my abilities, but that pales compared to her plight.

She looks up at me and puts her hand on my face, normally I would have shrugged it off but even I can't stand to see the brat like this. I talk to her in the most gentle voice I can trying had not to curse, "Hey brat. Don't worry all right. Everything will be fine. Once this whole war is over every thing will be ok again alright? So there's no need to worry cause I'm gonna go out there and crush those bastards, ok?"

She smiles at me and speaks in a weak voice, "Misaka believes you, Misaka says. But can you promise me one thing Misaka asks provocatively? Can you please come visit me even after I'm asleep Misaka asks very earnestly?"

I hold her hand as the doctor looks at me waiting for my queue to start. I lean my head close to last orders and rest my forehead on her, "Of course I will." I see her smile in my peripheral vision. I motion for the doctor with my other hand and last orders eyes close with a smile on her face.

[end]

That was when I vowed to kill the magicians. To end this war so that I can save her. I've always been the villain while Kamijou is the righteous one. But I don't need to be a hero, I just need to save one person.

[somewhere in academy city]

Two figures meet. One is a hooded male teen with sunglasses hiding his face. His hands are in his pockets and he wears a black hoodie with normal blue jeans. Only a small amount of spiky blond hair escapes his hood.

The second is a short girl also wearing a black hoodie but the hood is down revealing shoulder length red hair. She has on khaki short shorts with a chain going from her front to back pocket. She wears an annoyed smirk on her face.

She is the first to speak up, "I'd like to say i'm impressed that you got us in here but I'm really not." she snorts. "Who woulda thought that the barbarians have poor security." she says sarcastically.

The blond sighs, "seriously can you quit that for a minute? As of right now were the only magicians in the city if you don't count the Index. No magician has infiltrated here for two years, you could be a little more impressed."

The girl scoffs and eyes him suspiciously, "no magician exept you. You leave and enter this place whenever you damn well please. How come you haven't smuggled others in here before hand? Onee-chan might trust you but I certainly don't."

The boy leans against the wall exasperated by her doubt. "after all this time you still don't trust me? Fine, the reason that I've never smuggled a larger force in here or attempted to take the city by storm is that it wouldn't work." she looks at him quizzically. "What I mean is that while I could get them in, the end result would be the same. You may not want to admit it but the espers of this city are tremendously powerful. Specifically Accelerator. He is considered the equivalent of a saint and no one that's even seen his full strength has lived to report back. Unless I could smuggle an army in it would be useless because as long as he protects the city he would wipe out our forces before we got anything else done. Not to mention the other two level fives that are here as we'll as imagine breaker."

The girl throws her hands up, "Fine I get it already! 'These guys are really strong' but if there as invincible as you say then why are we even here?"

He smirked and crosses his arms leaning against the alley wall. "I never said they were invincible did I? I know this city better than anyone. Every enemy can be beaten you just have to know where to hit them and how hard. And if you remember I said that an attack would be useless 'unless' I could get an army into the city. However with what we have I don't need to bring an army, because we'll be taking theirs."

What do you think? Maybe not the best chapter but now I'm officially done with set up! I don't expect this story to be particularly long and already have an ending in mind. But hey if enough people like it I could totally continue. The main characters are Touma, Misaka, and Accelerator. The next chapter im done with flash backs and ill be getting into the actual story a lot more.

For any fans of Something Unexpected, sorry no update today. Ive hit a bit of writers block. But don't worry I'm not quitting it!

Please Review


End file.
